


Brighter Than Sunshine

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness overload, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Hallucinations, Human Samandriel (Supernatural), Hurt Adam Milligan, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Snacks & Snack Food, Some Humor, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: He awakens with a start, frantically looking around for the archangels as he sits up. They have yet to mess with him as they had with Sam, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t, especially if he’d somehow managed to fall asleep…“Adam Milligan?” he whips around, scrambling backwards as he sees a figure not three feet away. The figure steps forward, crouching in front of him.just a fluffy lil songfic about Adam's rescue and recovery with the help of heaven's cutest angel.





	Brighter Than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! so i MIIIIGHT have finished this instead of writing the next chapter for Wrong Side of Heaven (pls dont hurt me)
> 
> anyway, this idea had been with me for about a month now, ever since i went and relistened to some songs i haven't heard in almost a decade (eek!). i had some issues with the tense and layout of it at first, so i hope it turned out decent!
> 
> the song is 'brighter than sunshine' (obviously) by Aqualung, and i HIGHLY suggest you go listen to it before reading this, just to get an idea of where the inspiration came from.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

_I never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke my head was sore_

_What a feeling_

 

He awakens with a start, frantically looking around for the archangels as he sits up. They have yet to mess with him as they had with Sam, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t, especially if he’d somehow managed to fall asleep…

“Adam Milligan?” he whips around, scrambling backwards as he sees a figure not three feet away. The figure steps forward, crouching in front of him.

“Do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you.” he makes a small noise of protest as his arm is gently pulled down, away from his face. He continues to look to the side, fearing that if he doesn’t he will see Michael’s true face, or, even worse, Lucifer’s.

“Adam,” he tenses as someone gently cups his cheek, “you are safe now.”

“No no no” he mutters, swallowing thickly and shutting his eyes, “this isn’t real. YOU’RE not real.” the hand holding his arm down quickly moves up to press against the other side of his face, turning it forwards. Despite this, he keeps his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes, Adam.” the voice beckons softly. He sniffles, shaking his head minutely as tears roll down his cheeks. They are wiped away, and the next word he hears sounds almost pleading - “ _Please_.”

He lets out a strangled sob as he looks and realizes that the face in front of him looks _human._ He doesn’t recognize whoever it is, but that only means that it _can’t_ be a hallucination or a memory. He lets out a weak chuckle, blinking rapidly as the tears continue to blur his vision. The man in front of him (looking only slightly younger than himself) crinkles his brow slightly, looking at Adam with a vaguely worried expression as the human reaches up, firmly gripping his wrists, a silent reassurance to himself that this is real, that _he_ is real.

“Adam Milligan,” the stranger begins, eyes flashing blue, “my name is Samandriel, and I am the one who raised you from perdition, from Lucifer’s cage.”

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didn’t believe in destiny_

_I look up you’re standing next to me_

_What a feeling_

He is pulled out of unconsciousness with a shout, shaking and covered in sweat.

He’d dreamt about the cage again, about the screams Sam produced as Lucifer burned his soul repeatedly. He remembers how dark it was all the time, save for the occasional flash of lightning, followed by cracks of thunder that made him jump in fright. He whimpers as he remembers the archangel’s true faces, their wings bristling in fury as they argued-

“Adam?”

He snaps out of his reverie, eyes wide as his tear-blurred vision focuses on the angel sitting next to him on the bed. Samandriel stares at him, cocking his head in uncertainty.

“Are you…okay?” he asks, voice tinged with concern. Adam stares at him for a moment, swallowing around the lump in his throat before all but throwing himself at the angel, face pressing tightly into the crook of his neck as he whimpers in fear once more. He immediately freezes as he feels the light touch of several feathers on him, and realizes with a start that Samandriel has pulled his wings out, cocooning the young human in a layer of cream-colored feathers.

He doesn’t fall asleep again that night, but at least he is too distracted by the soft, gentle feathers he is running between his fingers to think about what he had dreamt of.

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It’s brighter than sunshine_

 

The hallucinations take a long time to go away. It’s a full time job for Samandriel, keeping them away when Adam needs sleep. Even then, the nightmares remain. As such, Adam has a love-hate relationship with being out in public.

On one hand, he hasn’t been around other people in what seems like an eternity; the steady stream of the sounds humanity creates on any given day helps reassure him that this is all real, that he is _free._

On the other hand, well…. sometimes the hallucinations and lack of sleep get to him. He snaps at people occasionally. He often gets strange looks when he jumps for no reason or glares at nothing. It gets tiring after a while, and Adam fears that if he doesn’t find a way to remedy it, he may just end up in the nearest nuthouse.

“What is this?” he turns, studying Samandriel as he gawks at what appears to be a small kitchen appliance. After getting closer, Adam snorts.

“It’s a toaster oven.” he says simply, gesturing to the piece of paper hanging off the shelf in front of it. Samandriel squints at the shiny object warily, as if waiting for it to come to life. Adam shakes his head, grabbing an unopened one from beneath the display and turning it around, showing the bewildered angel the diagram on the back.

“See? You can toast _or_ bake things in it.” he says, watching in amusement as comprehension dawns across the other man’s features.

“Oh!” he is silent for a moment. Then, “But if toasters and ovens already exist, why combine the two?”

“Because it takes up less space,” he explains simply, setting the box back on the shelf. “more convenient, too.”

“Do you have one?” he turns to look at Samandriel for a long moment, puzzling over the hopeful look on his face. With a twitch of his lips, he turns back around, grabbing the box off the shelf once more.

“I do now.”

Between Samandriel’s excited chatter about the device, the time it takes to put together, and the lengthy explanation of all its features to the angel, it takes Adam hours to realize that he has been able to completely ignore the sounds of distant thunder, the inhuman faces that he typically sees in his peripheral vision.

_Maybe I should teach him about more human stuff,_ he muses silently, watching as Samandriel tries every suggestion on the now empty box.

_Let the rain fall, I don’t care_

_I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine_

_Suddenly you’re mine_

_And it’s brighter than sunshine_

It’s Adam who decides that it is nice enough outside for a picnic, of all things. Samandriel mentally questions it at first, but can’t bring himself to voice his doubts as he watches the brunette hum a nonsensical tune while packing the wicker basket full of food. When he is done, he turns to the angel, directing a small (yet still dazzling in its own right) smile at him.

“How about you pick where to go?” he asks, looping his arm through Samandriel’s.

Samandriel doesn’t respond verbally, instead pondering for a moment before flying them to a large meadow. The towering trees surrounding them cast faint, jagged shadows along the sun dappled grass, and Adam stares in awe before turning to look at him questioningly.

“It’s a state park. I find them interesting, and…. secluded enough.”

“For what?” Adam asks, getting his answer a split second later as the angel’s wings burst forth, briefly startling him. Samandriel smiles reassuringly, brushing them along Adam’s arms before pulling them up against his back. Adam nods, staring at the appendages in wonderment as he plops himself in the cool, downy grass. Samandriel joins him, smiling fondly as he watches his charge enjoy their surroundings and the food.

They end up on their backs eventually, Samandriel’s wings stretched out across the grass in a relaxed position. He is staring up at the tree branches, counting the leaves and squinting whenever the breeze rustles them enough to let a sliver of sunlight through. He is eventually pulled out of his menial endeavor by a soft snore to his left.

Adam is curled into a ball, face buried in Samandriel’s lightly ruffled feathers. His chest rises and falls gently, and the angel smiles softly in endearment at how relaxed, how _happy_ he looks in that moment.

He spends the rest of the time mapping out everything about the sleeping human before being told that’s it creepy by a low, sleep addled voice.

It is only once they fly back that Samandriel realizes it is the first time he has seen the other man sleep for an extended period of time without being bothered by nightmares.

_I never saw it happenin’_

_I’d given up and given in_

_I just couldn’t take the hurt again_

_What a feeling_

“Adam!” Samandriel calls, quickly walking after the other man. “What’s wrong?”

When he gets no response, he flies in front of the human with a ruffle of feathers. Adam stops sharply, glaring at him as he steps to the side to continue on his way. It is only when the angel grabs his sleeve and yanks insistently that he gets a response.

“You’re going to leave? Just like that?” Adam snarls, whipping around to glare at the confused angel. Samandriel tilts his head in confusion at the human’s hurt tone.

“My duty is to heaven.” he says steadily, slowly, as if speaking to a child. Adam growls softly at the change in speech, turning back around and stalking to…. somewhere, away from the angel who had just agreed to _up and leave_ him.

“Adam, wait! I don’t understand!” he shouts, voice pleading as he follows once more.

“Just… _go,_ Samandriel.” he sneers angrily, the name rolling of his tongue bluntly, tone icy. Samandriel looks at him sadly, confusion changing to something close to heartbreak. Despite this, Adam stands his ground.

“But why?” he asks, the soft inquiry almost lost in the battering of the rain around them. They are both soaked, but Adam is too angry, too _tired_ to care.

“Why not? After all, you just said your duty is to heaven.” he mutters crossly. He wants to stop there, shut himself up before he says something he will regret later. His brain has other plans though, and he continues, anger pouring out into his words.

 “Go on. I’m not important, after all.” he says, voice steadily getting louder, “S’not like I _need_ you, like you haven’t been my _anchor_ from day one! So go!” he is shouting at this point, and he knows that despite the rain, Samandriel can easily tell that he is in tears, the biting wind a sharp contrast to the warm droplets rolling down his face. Samandriel steps forward, and Adam can’t find it in himself to move away as the angel reaches forward, gently taking hold of his completely soaked through jacket.

“What do you want me to do, Adam?” he says softly. His expression is unreadable, but Adam can hear the faint tremor of desperation behind the angel’s words. He stares at Samandriel for a long moment, debating whether he is equally desperate or not.

_Fuck it,_ he eventually decides.

“Stay.” he commands softly, wrapping a hand around the back of Samandriel’s neck and pulling him forward, slowly enough that the angel could stop this if he wanted to. He doesn’t pull away, though, and Adam takes it as silent acceptance, tilting his head and closing the distance between them, lips hesitantly touching.

He panics for a split second at the lack of reaction, but is quickly calmed as the angel fists his other hand in Adam’s shirt, pressing closer. It isn’t a graceful kiss by any standard (especially considering that it is probably Samandriel’s first), but to Adam, it’s perfect.

When they pull away, he rests his forehead against Samandriel’s, looking down into the angel’s shock blown eyes hopefully.

“ _Please_.” he whispers, remembering the same word Samandriel had used to finally gain a piece of his trust after pulling him out of hell. Samandriel pants shakily a few more times before nodding slightly, turning to bury his face in Adam’s shoulder, wings coming out to wrap around the both of them.

“Okay,” he mumbles, wings shivering in delight as Adam pulls him into a tight hug,

“I’ll stay.”

_I didn’t have the strength to fight_

_But suddenly it seemed so right_

_Me and you_

_What a feeling_

They had gone out to get ice cream when it happens.

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, as cliché as that sounds. Adam all but dragged the angel out of the house to the nearest ice cream shop when he first hears the words leave Samandriel’s lips.

“Hey Dri, what’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?” he had asked, laying on the couch lazily. Samandriel was sitting cross legged on the floor next to him, fingers gently combing through the human’s hair. The angel had frowned, biting the inside of his cheek.

 “Actually, I’ve never…had ice cream.” Adam sits up slowly, eyes staring straight ahead for a moment, as if the answer doesn’t quite register. Then, Samandriel all but jumps as Adam’s head turns towards him so fast he hears something pop.

“You-you’ve…. _never_??” Adam asked, looking completely dumbfounded. The angel feels a strange wave of heat crawling up his neck as the human stares him down, completely shocked. He looks down before responding.

“N-no. I…I never had the chance to, I guess.” he mumbles, playing with his fingers. It is silent for a moment, and Samandriel almost assumes that he has sent the other man into literal shock when a hand grabs his arm. He squawks in surprise, looking up with wide eyes.

“C’mon,” Adam declares urgently, as if talking about something much more serious than the simple matter of _ice cream_ of all things, “I’m gonna show you what REAL happiness is.” Samandriel lets his charge drag him out the door and down two blocks to the nearest Coldstone.

“One Oreo Overload and one Founder’s Favorite, both in dipped waffle bowls, please.” Adam says to the girl behind the counter. She gives him a slightly concerned look at his breathless tone and mussed appearance.

“Are you okay, sir?” she asks hesitantly. He just nods, a small smile of reassurance on his face.

“Yes, but this one- “he points back towards Samandriel, who is looking at him curiously, “just told me he’s never had ice cream before.” the woman mock gasps, giggling a little at the bewildered look on Samandriel’s face.

“Well, we will just have to remedy that, won’t we?” she turns around, getting to work on the two orders.

5 minutes later, they are both sitting at a small table in the corner, one looking excited, the other looking nothing short of incredulous. The woman, Charlie, had insisted it was on the house, claiming it was an honor to be someone’s first.

Samandriel continues to stare at what Adam had called ‘Oreo Overload’ with more suspicion than necessary. The brunette snorts in amusement, causing the angel to raise his head.

“It’s not going to bite, you know.” he teases, taking a spoonful of his own ice cream. He groans in utter bliss as it touches his tongue, his eyes sliding closed in satisfaction at the taste. Samandriel frowns, but picks his spoon up nonetheless, taking a spoonful of the Oreo fudge ice cream and placing it into his own mouth.

Adam grins at him as the angel makes a startled noise of delight, letting the treat dissolve and warm in his mouth. On his next bite, he scoops up as much as the spoon can hold before shoveling it in his mouth, a look of childish wonder on his face the entire time.

Adam laughs, causing Samandriel to pause for a moment as he realizes that this is the first time he has ever actually heard the human do so. He gulps the rest of the spoonful down, staring at Adam with a mixture of wonder and fondness. His laughter eventually dies down, and he blushes as he looks away, going back to his own ice cream.

“Thank you.” the angel says gleefully, giving Adam a rare, genuine grin. This makes Adam laugh once more, albeit a bit quieter. Samandriel wishes he could listen to this newfound sound for the rest of the day; it made his stomach flutter in happiness and…nervousness? The reaction in itself was strange, but Samandriel can’t pinpoint why he feels a negative emotion in addition to the happiness. When he asks Adam about it, the human blushes once more, rubbing the back of his neck.

“They’re butterflies.” after getting a confused look, he sighs, trying to think of a better way to explain it. “It’s…it means you like someone, that seeing them happy makes you happy.”

“But what do winged insects and feeling nervous have to do with it?” Samandriel questions, finishing off the last of his ice cream. Adam just smiles at him brightly.

“Nothing - It’s nothing. So, how’d you like it? The ice cream?”

It becomes their thing, going to Coldstone every Saturday, trying a new flavor or creation each time. Charlie grins at them every time, winking as she hands them their cones. Samandriel doesn’t understand why, but it doesn’t matter.

As long as he could make Adam laugh each time they went there, nothing else mattered to him.

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It’s brighter than sunshine_

It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? He tries to spread his wings, but the pain comes back, a deep, stinging sensation that makes him scream in pain once more.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,” Adam says, voice low yet slightly frantic.

“Why can’t…. why, Adam?” he asks, sniffling after yet another pained whimper escapes him. He can’t seem to form a full, coherent sentence at the moment, and his head is pounding because of how much _clearer_ every sensation currently is, both physically and emotionally.

“Hey, hey, look at me, sweetheart.” Adam pleads, cupping Samandriel’s face in his hands. Samandriel wants to wipe the worried look off his human’s face, but he is too focused on the mix of pain and confusion taking over his mind.

“Wh-what happened?” he asks shakily, voice coming out in a breathy whisper. He is trembling, and then he is being picked up, scooped into Adam’s arms as the other man mumbles about getting him to Castiel. He sobs as the new position briefly makes the pain worse, and Adam shushes him once more, carrying him with shaky arms and calling for Castiel.

Samandriel isn’t entirely sure what happened that night, but he does know one thing; his wings had been taken from him.

He isn’t an angel anymore.

_Let the rain fall, I don’t care_

_I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine_

_Suddenly you’re mine_

_And it’s brighter than the sun_

_It’s brighter than the sun_

_It’s brighter than the sun, sunshine_

“Watcha doin’, angelface?” Adam asks, walking up behind Samandriel to rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. Samandriel jumps slightly, turning his head to look at the brunette in his peripheral vision.

“You do know that Jesus wasn’t actually born on the 25th of December?” he says. He feels hands slide around his waist as Adam chuckles, pressing a kiss to his ear.

“Yea, yea. You’ve told me before. But I don’t think anyone knows, nor do I think they care at this point.” he points out, swaying slightly to the Christmas music playing lightly from the next room. Samandriel smiles, leaning sideways and turning his head so he can kiss his boyfriend properly. He hums at the sweet taste of eggnog mixed with whatever alcohol Adam had decided to mix in with it. Adam smiles slightly, fingers teasing the warm skin just underneath Samandriel’s shirt.

“Adam,” Samandriel warns, although the pretense of sternness is offset by him laughing as Adam attacks his neck, showering kisses over the warm expanse of skin. Adam hums inattentively, picking Samandriel up bridal style and moving them both over to the couch in front of the softly twinkling Christmas tree.

“Y’know, I think the tree is missing something.” he mumbles softly, staring at the mess of ornaments and blinking lights intently. Samandriel squints, following Adam’s gaze to the top of the tree. He makes a noise of agreement.

“Yes, I believe we are.” he says, gently running his fingers through Adam’s hair. “isn’t it customary to put a star on top of the tree?” Adam shrugs, a small smirk forming on his face.

“Some do. My mom used to bring out the antique angel tree topper that grandma gave to us and put it up there.” he laughs gently, adjusting so Samandriel is fully on his lap. “She always made a big deal out of it, just so I would laugh.” his eyes go unfocused for a moment as he stares at the tree.

“I don’t have that topper anymore, obviously, but…I think I have something even better.” he grins, staring at Samandriel with such adoration that he blushes, letting out a shaky breath.

“I have you.”

“M’not an angel anymore, though.” Samandriel mumbles, curling in on himself slightly.

“Hey now, none of that.” Adam says softly, hugging him tightly. “You’re still MY angel, whether you’ve got wings or not.”

Its silent for a moment, both staring for a moment at the (apparently) underdressed tree. It is Samandriel who breaks the silence first.

 “You…you’re not gonna try to put me on top of the tree, are you?” he asks softly, turning to look at Adam warily. He wouldn’t put it past his boyfriend to try and convince him to sit on top of the Christmas tree.

Adam throws his head back, laughter booming forth in the otherwise peaceful room. When it fades away, he leans down, pressing a warm, soft kiss to Samandriel’s lips.

“Course not, angelface – then who would I cuddle with?” he smiles, rolling sideway to gently toss Samandriel onto the couch underneath him. Their lips meet once more, and Samandriel hums in agreement, running his fingers through Adam’s hair and deepening the kiss.

What they did next was probably blasphemous, considering it was “Jesus’s birthday”, but neither one cared enough to give up the moment.

_Love will remain a mystery_

_But give me your hand and you will see_

_Your heart is keeping time with me_

 

“What the hell?”

Samandriel isn’t surprised that these are the first words out of Adam’s mouth when he walks through the door, shivering and carrying a small, wet bundle of fur in his arms. Within seconds, he is on the couch, bundled in blankets with Adam kneeling in front of him, hands gently grasping his tightly clasped arms.

“I-it’s a kitten, I th-think,” he stutters, teeth still chattering slightly from the cold. Adam swears again, quickly bolting for the kitchen before coming back with both a towel and a mug of hot chocolate. Samandriel loosens his grip slightly, hesitantly letting Adam take the mewling kitten from him as he graciously accepts the warm mug. He watches worriedly as Adam rubs the kitten down, drying its wet coat. It continues to mewl, and Adam grunts in frustration.

“I think it’s hungry.” Samandriel says softly, blue eyes intense as Adam stares at him with a disgruntled look. After a minute of silent pleading, Adam sighs, giving the bundle back to Samandriel and walking to the kitchen once more. Samandriel smiles lightly, pressing the little bundle close to his chest and watching as the kitten looks around, squirming slightly.

“Here,” Adam mumbles, taking the mug from the table next to Samandriel and replacing it with a small cup of milk and an eye dropper. Samandriel takes the dropper gingerly, cocking his head slightly as he presses it to the kitten’s lips. Within moments, he has emptied almost the entire thing into the ravenous fluff ball’s mouth. He smiles, refilling it as Adam watches.

“You need a name.” Samandriel mutters thoughtfully, watching in fascination as the kitten finally opens its eyes. He grins as he realizes that the shade of blue matches Adam’s almost exactly.

“Next owners can do that.” Adam replies, plopping down next to him on the couch. Samandriel turns his head, looking at the other man in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Adam sighs, running his hands over his face. “Look, it can stay here for tonight, but I’m taking it to the shelter in the morning.”

“But- “Samandriel stutters, looking back to the kitten now curled up in the damp towel, purring. “why can’t we keep it?”

“Because pets aren’t allowed here.” Adam replies, his gaze begging Samandriel to understand. He opens his mouth to say something else but is stopped as the kitten gets up and stretches, looking around curiously. Its eyes find Adam, and it purrs, walking to the edge of the towel and kneading it.

Adam’s noise of protest is cut off as the entire towel is shoved into his hands, kitten still on top. He stares at it for a moment, noting its blue eyes and grey tabby coat. It’s small, probably no older than 6 weeks. It balances on its hind legs, stretching against Adam’s shirt before reaching up to lick his nose.

“He likes you.” Samandriel announces happily, smile beaming as he watches the two. Adam tries to turn a firm glare on the other man, but can only hold it for so long before he is chuckling at the kitten now gently nipping at his nose. He picks it up, towel forgotten in his lap as he studies the little ball of fur.

“You are pretty cute.” Adam admits. The kitten purrs in response, grappling onto his shirt and curling against his chest. He looks up, instantly regretting it as he sees the pleading look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Pleeeaaase, Adam?” Samandriel begs. As per usual, he pretends to consider it before giving in, rolling his neck and sighing.

“Alright. But YOU’RE telling Mrs. Gillian why we’re moving out 3 months before our contract is up.”

“Yay!” Samandriel says, nearly squishing the kitten as he tackles Adam in a hug. “Thank you!”

“Yea, yea,” Adam mutters, pretending to be annoyed by being blindsided with the move. In truth, he knew it was only a matter of time before Samandriel saved some stray, determined to bring it back to full health.

After all, he had done the same with Adam all those years ago.

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It’s brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don’t care_

_I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine_

_Suddenly you’re mine_

 

Samandriel awakens to the sound of swearing coming from the kitchen. He ignores it at first, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. Once he smells the burning, however, he grudgingly drags himself out of the warmth of their bed, shuffling down the hallway to see what all the commotion is about.

He knows that he is still half asleep, but he can’t quite seem to convince his mind that this ISN’T a dream.

The smoke detector for the kitchen is smashed on the floor (their new landlord wasn’t gonna be too happy about that, Samandriel thinks vaguely). In addition, Mochi (as Samandriel had decided to name him) was licking what appeared to be a glob of pink frosting off the tile floor, purring despite the commotion all around him.

The kitchen is gradually airing out, but he can still smell the burning of SOMETHING. Curious, he steps over Mochi, advancing towards the figure on the opposite side of the kitchen.

“Adam?” Samandriel would have found the speed at which Adam’s head turned comical, had he not already been concerned with the kitchen’s current state. “What’s going on?”

“I, uh, I just- “he stutters, freezing as Samandriel steps around him. He tilts his head slightly, studying what appears to be a burnt pastry of some sort.

“It’s a cake.” he looks at Adam, who now has his head down and looks almost guilty. “I know you don’t technically have a birthday, but you’re human now, and I wanted to surprise you…”

Samandriel stares at the messily constructed cake before swiping a glob of the pink frosting off it, a pleased hum escaping him as the sugar coats his tongue. He turns back to the other man, eyes twinkling in both amusement and happiness.

“It’s perfect, Adam.”

_I’ve got a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It’s brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don’t care_

_I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine_

_Suddenly you’re mine_

It’s a typical Sunday morning, the sunlight slowly beginning to bleed through the sheer curtains of their new bedroom. They are curled against each other, Mochi laying at the foot of the bed kneading the blanket.

Both had woken up about 20 minutes ago, but after some light bickering and soft kisses, they had decided to call it a lazy day; this meant that neither of them was getting out of bed until they needed to eat breakfast.

“Adam?” Samandriel mumbles, face still pressed against Adam’s bare chest. He liked hearing the steady heartbeat, his own lullaby.

“Hmm?”

“D’you think cats can be ring bearers?”

“What?”

Samandriel shifts, waiting a beat before explaining.

“Like at a wedding. The person who brings the rings up to the altar. Do you think Mochi would be allowed to do that?”

Adam snorts, laughing softly at the image of Mochi in all his furry glory walking down the aisle, two silver rings attached to his collar. He quiets once he realizes exactly _what_ they are discussing.

“Samandriel?”

“Yes?”

“Marry me?”

He smirks as Samandriel looks at him with wide eyes. He shrugs.

“What? Seems kinda pointless to talk about who’s gonna be our ring bearer if we aren’t even engaged yet.”

“Adam…” Samandriel whispers. Adam’s gaze softens from amusement to utter adoration.

“I’m serious, angelface. Marry me?” he repeats. Almost faster than he can process, he is sitting up with a lapful of angel, getting the life squeezed out of him. He hears a choked _yes_ from his shoulder, and it’s all he needs. He grabs Samandriel’s face, tilting it up so he can show just how much the response means to him.

When they pull away, Samandriel gives him a shaky smile, laughing as Adam wipes the tears from his face, just as he had for the young, broken human all those years ago.

“I’m not an angel anymore, you realize this, right?” he mumbles.

“Doesn’t matter, Dri. You’re MY angel - always have been, always will be.”

“Is that gonna be in your vows?” Samandriel giggles, moving to press a gentle kiss to the other man’s lips. He hums in response.

“Most definitely, angelface.” Samandriel smiles, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, Adam.”

“Love you too, Samandriel.”

_And it’s brighter than sunshine_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head up - I have a debriel songfic that i plan on finishing up sometime soon as well, if anyone is interested.
> 
> cheers, fellow hunters!  
> -Chaos


End file.
